


In another life, I would make you stay

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Questa terra non fa più per me.»
Relationships: Freyja | Freya/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)





	In another life, I would make you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inseriamo Freyja nell'universo di American Gods. \O/ Ambientata pre-libro.

_1969 – Altamont Free Concert (a.k.a. Woodstock West)_

Freyja è sdraiata con la testa sulle sue gambe, mentre qualche gruppo poco conosciuto suona davanti a loro, ad un centinaio di metri di distanza, nel parco di Altamont. Loki le accarezza i capelli biondi con una mano e gioca con dei fili d'erba con l'altra. La coppia accanto a loro è aggrovigliata in un bacio che assomiglia più ad un amplesso, che a delle semplici effusioni. Freyja sorride soddisfatta, le sue guance hanno un bel colore, quello di qualcuno che gode di ottima salute – che di questi tempi è un qualcosa di quasi miracoloso. Ha delle margherite intrecciate fra i capelli, e un lungo vestito bianco di cotone che lascia intravedere i capezzoli leggermente duri. Loki vorrebbe allungare una mano e strizzargliene uno fra il pollice e l'indice, ma si limita ad accarezzarle i capelli.

Stanno aspettando il concerto dei Rolling Stones e tutto sembra perfetto. Quindi quello che lei gli dice poco dopo lo coglie completamente di sorpresa.

«Questa terra non fa più per me,» dice Freyja, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

Loki osserva il suo viso per un attimo, alla ricerca di qualche indizio per interpretare quello che ha appena sentito. Ma il volto della dèa è rilassato e tutto quello che vi trova sono le lentiggini che ama tanto e che sono appena più fitte delle sue. «In che senso?» domanda.

«Sto pensando di andarmene,» risponde Freyja, aprendo gli occhi e cercando quelli dell'altro.

«Perché?» domanda Loki, cauto, arrotolandosi una sua ciocca di capelli attorno al dito indice, quasi d'istinto. Quasi per tenerla lì.

«Perché sento che questo paese mi sta uccidendo.»

«Questo paese sta uccidendo tutti.»

«Io non voglio morire.»

«Non morirai. Nessuno morirà.»

«Thor è morto. Sif è morta. Idunn l'hai più vista? E mio fratello? Di Baldur nemmeno sappiamo qualcosa.»

«Non succederà più. Nessun altro morirà.»

«Perché, hai qualche geniale piano per impedirlo?»

Il tono di Freyja è altamente ironico e, per un momento, gli ricorda gli scambi di battute che avevano un tempo. Loki vorrebbe dirle che, sì, un piano ce l'ha, e che potrebbe salvarli tutti. E che Baldur sanno _esattamente_ dov'è, perché lui è fondamentale per il piano suo e del vecchio. Ma non può, non può dirle nulla di tutto ciò, perché Freyja non si accontenterebbe di mezze risposte e vorrebbe sapere tutto, e dopo aver saputo tutto non approverebbe per nulla, perché sa che la dea, per quanto potesse essere spietata in battaglia, non ama la crudeltà.

«No,» risponde, quindi, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Appunto,» replica Freyja. Poi, subito dopo, il suo viso si addolcisce. «Scusa,» dice, voltandosi su un fianco per abbracciarlo in vita e schiacciare la faccia contro la sua pancia. «Non volevo essere così dura. Solo che è difficile.»

Lui l'accarezza lungo la schiena. «Lo so,» dice, piegandosi per baciarle i capelli.

«Devo andarmene. Non posso più restare qua. In America, intendo, non qua, perché i Rolling Stone li voglio sentire dal vivo almeno una volta.»

«E dove hai intenzione di andare? Non in Islanda, spero. Sai che andare in Islanda non risolverebbe nulla,» le ricorda. E, senza bisogno di dire il suo nome, entrambi pensano ad Idunn, che ci ha provato, ad andare in Islanda, e c'è pure stata per un po', e quando è tornata indietro era completamente pazza e parlava solo in islandese e non faceva altro che tingere le mele con la pittura dorata e distribuirle in giro, finché non è scomparsa e nessuno ne ha più saputo nulla.

«Non ho intenzione di andare in Islanda. Non mi sottovalutare, Loki,» Freyja alza lo sguardo per rivolgergli un'occhiata dura. Poi si mette a sedere, sempre standogli vicina, però.

«Dove hai intenzione di andare, allora?»

«Dove hanno bisogno di me,» replica lei.

«Non c'è più nessuno che crede in noi. A parte gli studenti e gli studiosi, ma sai che non è abbastanza e sai che nemmeno loro credono veram—»

«Non ho parlato di fedeli. Ho parlato di andare dove hanno bisogno di me come _persona_.»

Loki storce il naso alla parola, perché all'essere qualcosa a metà strada fra un dio e un mortale non ci si abituerà mai, e si rifiuta di considerarsi una "persona". Quelle sono cose da esseri umani.

«E _dove_?» insiste.

«Non lo so, immagino che qualche idea mi verrà.»

«Qua abbiamo bisogno di te,» tenta lui, sentendosi totalmente esposto. «Non possiamo permetterci di perdere anche te.»

Freyja sta per scattare di nuovo, poi nota lo sguardo dell'altro, il suo disagio, il tono della sua voce. Ci sono delle parole che non pronuncerà mai, ma non c'è n'è alcun bisogno, perché lei le conosce a memoria, le ricorda da un passato sempre più remoto, quando erano entrambi ingenui e spensierati.

Sospira, gli prende le mani fra le sue, gli si avvicina e lo bacia sulle labbra, lentamente. Un tempo avrebbe trovato divertente renderlo così fragile, ma ora no, ora è il momento di supportarsi a vicenda, non di farsi del male.

«Perdonami,» gli dice. «Torniamo alla nostra tenda? C'è ancora qualche ora prima che gli Stones inizino a suonare.»

Loki annuisce. Sa benissimo che sta cercando di cambiare argomento e, al contempo, di farsi perdonare. Sa anche che lei sa che lui sa.

«Perdonami,» ripete lei, mentre si spogliano dentro la tenda, mentre si baciano, mentre lui si stende in mezzo alle sue gambe.

E, almeno mentre è dentro di lei, Loki si illude che può convincerla a rimanere, che anche lei ha bisogno di restare lì, che le sue sono soltanto parole.

Poi durante il concerto dei Rolling Stones, con "Under my thumb" di sottofondo, il diciottenne Meredith Hunter viene pugnalato a morte, e Freyja si convince che quella terra ha qualcosa che non va, che è velenosa, che lei deve andarsene.

Qualche settimana dopo fa come ha annunciato. A Loki nemmeno chiede se vuole andarsene con lei, perché conosce già la risposta.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Titolo © Katy Perry.


End file.
